


"Dear Berwald,"

by GrimAnonymousRex



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: APH Rare Pair Week 2020, Day Four "Letters", Happy Ending, M/M, Prompt Fill, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimAnonymousRex/pseuds/GrimAnonymousRex
Relationships: Germany/Sweden (Hetalia)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	"Dear Berwald,"

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [亲爱的贝瓦尔德](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25036273) by [shafufus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shafufus/pseuds/shafufus)



_" Dear Berwald,_

_ I hope my letter finds you well. Things here are interesting, or at least that's the polite way of putting it, and it's hard being away from you and home for so long. But it's only a few more weeks before I'll be home for good and, when I get home- well, let's just say that you might want to reinforce the bed. Are you blushing? I hope you are because you are so handsome when you blush. Honestly, though, I just want to be home so I can sit beside you in front of the fire, hold your hand while we sip hot chocolate and watch films together; I want to hold you close, trace my fingers over your tattoos like I used to after making love to you. _

_ Berwald, sweetheart, I miss you more than words can say and I can't wait to make you mine forever.  _

_ Yours, with all my heart, _

_Ludwig"_

Clutching the letter to his chest with one hand, Berwald removed his glasses with the other, pressing his fingertips against his eyelids as if he could physically forced the tears to stop. They were bittersweet, the letters always were because they served as both an indications of his love's safety and his absence. Re-reading it for the fourth time, the Swede found himself chuckling at the warning to prepare the furniture. Maybe he could include a photograph in his next letter back, Ludwig would definitely laugh and he was sure that, in the midst of all the fighting, laughter was in short supply.

Taking out his pen and paper, Berwald set to writing. As always when he wrote back, a drawing finished off the letter and the next day he included a shot of the 'amendments to their sleeping quarters, Sir,' and signed off with all his love and best wishes. Sliding the envelope into the post-box, Berwald found himself already anticipating the next letter...

_"Dear Corporal Oxenstierna ,_

_I have to say, I find your amendments to the sleeping quarters insufficient to requirements. This is most disappointing, and upon my return I shall have to court martial you. No, begging will do nothing and will not stir my mercy._

_Holy shit, Ber, do you have any idea what my bunkmates think of me now? They saw the photo and now every time I walk into the tent I get called for a "bedroom inspection". You dumbkopf, I love you so much and reading your letter was the most I'd laughed in weeks. I'm now keeping that photo in my pocket at all times, right beside the picture of you and the dogs. I know it sounds silly, but with you beside me I feel safe at all times. Just knowing you're there gives me the courage to continue fighting every day so I'm one day closer to coming home to you._

_Three weeks left. Twenty one more days and I'll be touching down in the airport and waiting for you to pick me up._

_With all the love in my heart, and all the grace in soul,_

_Ludwig"_

The letter was dated the day Ludwig had written it, the postage stamp from the next day after. Four weeks had passed, a week more than Ludwig had promised and he'd heard nothing. No plans, no answer to his letter, nothing. Frantic with worry, Berwald hadn't been able to wait more than a day after Ludwig was supposed to be home before he called the base for information only to be told the official line that contact had been lost with the regiment.

"Please, I just want to know he's safe!"

"Mr Oxenstierna... Berwald, I know you're worried, we all are, but until we receive contact from them, there's nothing we can do."

"Please..."

There was a sigh on the other end of the line, resigned and tired. "Unofficially, I can tell you that the last contact we had, they were under fire but holding their own. I've known Captain Beilschmidt for years, Berwald. He's an experienced soldier and tactician." That was all he could say.

"Thank you," Berwald whispered, letting the call go cold and the phone slip from his grasp. With nothing more to do, Berwald resigned himself to another restless night sleep in a cold bed. Sleep finally found him around 3am, falling into a heavy torpor from which he didn't resurface until almost midday and only then because a noise had roused him.

"Wha-" he grunted, rubbing his eyes and fumbling for his glasses. By the time his vision cleared, his nose tingled with the scent of cinnamon and baking dough. "No..." Without a second thought, Berwald leapt from his bed and thundered down the stairs.

There, waiting for him in the kitchen, were a plate of kannelbullar, a single red rose, and a little black box. Resting on the box was a piece of white paper, familiar handwriting saying _"_ _Dear Berwald... "_

Hardly able to breathe, Berwald turned to find Ludwig stood behind him, tanned and thinner than he remembered but there all the same and so beautiful that the tears came instantly, sobbing desperately while warm arms wrapped around him and held him so wonderfully, painfully tight.

"So," Ludwig whispered. "What do you say?"

"... Yes! Oh my god, Ludwig! You're home, you're safe!"

"I'm here. I'm here, sweetheart, and I'm never leaving you again."

_"... Will you marry me? "_


End file.
